The Traveler
by lul'a bird
Summary: The world of Samurai Champloo gets a odd visitor who claims to be of higher being. not centered around the characters though they are their this is more centered around my OC's which i don't usually do.
1. travelers burden

Two men in black hoods stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking a small town, in the distance there was small trail of fire slowly moving in the direction of the town. "The missiles have arrived" said one of the hooded figures "yes time runs thin, you should go" one hooded figure stepped forward "how tragic… you say no one will survive" he said sadly looking on at the town screaming now audible" the other one nodded "surely this world is doomed, the radiation will insure no one lives… it is written" there was a moment of silence as the missile grew closer "you should go to him, for now would be the time" the hooded man bowed his head "yes I should, may the shadows hide your presence but may the darkness never seep to your soul" he then jumped down off the side of the cliff, suddenly disappearing before hitting the ground. The other man now alone looked on at the missile knowing it would mean the end of the world, and the end of him. He never did imagine his death to be like this but he felt at ease with the idea as long as he played his part in this sick world, trying to desperately undo the mistakes of many generations of war. But he and his comrades where blessed with a much greater thing, Saydren, the hope of other worlds of other realities'. He would see and know more than anyone of this realm would ever hope to gain. And he alone would know how to use it and become the Traveler man with no home man with no world to call his, but will be the hero of legends who will wander the mortal realms endlessly but contently. As he drifted on these thoughts the missile struck there was a loud explosion and he quietly spoke a prayer before the wall of fire hit him as well.

Thus the burden of the traveler… he must know disaster and death

And must know it alone


	2. Why help her, why not

**so just in case you didn't read the description this is about my o.c's and there is a Yuri pairing**

**unknown amount of years later**

Traveler was walking down the streets of one of Japans more remote cities, in all reality it wasn't very small just not very well known. Ether way the city was still busy at this time around noon, people entering and leaving the markets and the smell of freshly cooked goods drifted from the various restaurants and kids ran up and down the streets. Everyone was wearing traditional Japanese clothing of the Edo time period so this made traveler look painfully out of place.

In fact Traveler was not even Asian, his facial structure made him out to be from English or maybe even German and his clothing was that of alien proportions... at least to them.

Traveler had a grey short sleeved T-shirt with a black long sleeved underneath. For pants he had tan cargo pants and of coarse grey sneakers but the strangest part of this boys clothing was his gauntlets. Technically they where more of some kind of grieve but ether way they where quite odd looking for this time. They where dark brown with large grooves going around it about half an inch thick the entire thing being about and inch thick and the front was decorated by many different colored lights.

As for the boy himself he looked American and his bangs only barley reach his eyes, not disrupting his vision. His hair seemed to be a very dark brown but when light hit it, it gives the allusion of being red and dark brown and his, for some reason, eyes where blue. and obviously he was Caucasian. He didn't look very old, 14, maybe even 15 and had a smaller build. He also stood 5' 6'' tall.

But given his odd appearance he wasn't bothered by any of the locals. He strolled through town going no where in particular, he was just enjoying the area. Some children ran past him chasing each other earning a smile from him. A little way down the street and Traveler spotted a good looking restaurant

walking inside and taking a seat he gave the waiter his order "I heard the daughter of the Umi family is looking for a husband" said a gruff sounding man somewhere behind him "Really, about dame time" replied a smaller sounding man "yea, I heard she intends to marry a samurai" the bigger man chuckled "there's no samurai for miles though" this peaked Travelers interest.

The waiter came and gave him his food, which he ate quickly ate and got up, turning to the two men behind him. they looked pretty much how he expected them two. one was huge the other much less impressive

"Hi my name is... well that's not important. I heard you two talking the Umi family?" the two men looked at each other then laughed "aren't you a little young to be a samurai" the larger one said still laughing slightly "I don't intend on marring their daughter" Traveler said mater of factually "I intend to help her" the men cocked their eyebrows at each other.

"Their house is on the hill on the south side of town, lovely place not to big but still hard to miss" said the smaller one sounding amused.

"thanks" said Traveler as he left

**Umi residents **

"Kiza (key-zuh) their are plenty of men in town" said her father "Yes father but I want someone who can protect me." her father sighed "Yes, yes but their are simply no samurai hear, are you sure you don't want to marry a wealthy man. Their is a family not far from town that would be-" "NO" shouted Kiza cutting her father off.

she slapped her hand over her mouth, but her father just sighed instead of get angry "What's wrong with them" he said patiently "Their son is not a nice man, he's greedy and selfish and a brat for a man his age" her father grunted "speak carefully I wouldn't put you out of that category, but the issue is you're just not going to find a sam-" he was cut short by a knock coming from the wood sliding door and a servant opened it (their not to rich but still rich if that makes any logics) and Traveler walked in bowing shortly "Who is this" he asked "I've come to assist your daughter" he said shortly

"With what" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea

"I wish to help your daughter find a samurai"

Kiza looked at her dad face beaming "Why didn't I think of that" she said her long orange hair wiping around as her head did "No, you are not fit for travel" the smile diapered "Sir if I may I am a highly trained combatant" Traveler said confidently

"sorry all funds are going to are business right now" her father said trying to shrug it off "Oh I'm not planning on being paid" he looked at the boy confused "then what do you work for" Traveler just shrugged "Nothing, unless you're willing to feed me before I go" her father didn't know what to do "Fine, but only for a month. Any longer and the guards will be on your sent" he turned to Traveler "And forgive me for being cautious but I will send two of my guards with you just to be safe" Traveler just nodded "Thank you father, thank you, I will prepare-" "now hold on you will leave tomorrow" her father said raising a hand "Yes father" she got up and left

"You, yes you show this man to the guest room" he leaned in "and have someone watching him" he whispered "I'll get Nini" her father nodded and the man showed traveler out

**that night**

He was sitting at a couch watching TV, the door opened and a girl stepped in, "hello" she said, the way she said it sounded hallow and halfheartedly He looked at the women, someone in her mid thirty's. She was familiar but He couldn't put His finger on it.

Everything seemed to have a drained look to it, the women, the color, and the sound. "Who are You" He said. The women just stared at him the TV still going.

It changed channel on it's own to the news, two people dully announced a missile attack as if it where the most boring news yet. He glanced at it "Wait... I know this place" He said watching the live video of a missile coming right to them.

"I love you" said the women and His eyes grew in realization of where he was

"Mom?" He said weakly a dull boom in the background

"I love you" she repeated

"Mom"

"I love you"

"MOM" as He yelled his last words fire consumed them

**back in the guest room**

Traveler sat their in silence, breathing heavily. He wasn't to surprised that he was sitting up in the roll set out for him (he woke up like that) he sighed and brushed his hair back checking his temperature.

He thought about the dream, it seemed that they where getting less and less accurate with every new nightmare but seemed to have the same effect

he stood up and walked out of the room. He just stood outside feeling the cool air on his skin.

Traveler just walked out of the small courtyard to one of the hill sides. He could see the hole village from the hill and most of it was dark and heavy with sleep unlike himself and Traveler felt faintly jealous of the people here who had homes and families, something Traveler would never know again.

He felt a bit sad but kept his thoughts technical and literal this for some reason or another helped with any sadness he felt. He thought of how he would go about the next few days.

One would wonder why he did this at all, why help her, well the answer for Traveler was easy. Because why not.

**so a few things, the main characters will make an apparent within the next few chapters and yes its supposed to be confusing at first. Its one of those read it to make any of the logics. and the dream I did spell He and Him as if it where a name on purpose. So tell me if totally sucked or whatever.**


End file.
